Peter and James
by Sernyous Beritox
Summary: Before they were Peter Pan and Captain Hook, they were Peter and James Panford. Brothers growing up in England. Obviously an AU as Peter is a bit older and James is the same age. Based off book and movie and show, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The wind ran through Peter's hair tossing his laughs through the air. The puddles splashed about with each of his bounding footsteps. James grunted beside him as they weaves their way through the vendors booths.

"We've finally done it!" James shouted with a shrill laugh leaping over a wheelbarrow of fruit a man had been pushing.

"Done what?" Peter called sliding under a booth selling golden pocket watches. He may just have to stop back there for James, he loved the new pocket watches so much.

"Driven the coppers to arresting children," once again jumping a barrel grabbing an apple from a booth and taking a bite.

"Well with your smudge stained face," Peter said catching the tossed apple and finishing it off. "They probably thought you wore an old geezer."

"Look who's talking rat nose!"

"Spider snout!"

"Lizard breath!"

The boys were so busy laughing and calling each other names, they both did not see the wall they collided with. Their heads rang as they sat up and rubbed their heads. Peter felt a firm grip on his shoulders and was pulled to his feet.

"Peter and James Panford," a man in uniform with a thick mustache said looking between them. "I might've known."

***  
Their Father Mr. Panford had been a successful naval captain retired due to his injuries from war. He now worked for a small publishing company while his wife taught primary school. There were not many occasions to account for when he was angry, but that day was one.

"I am totally ashamed," he said back hand slapping each boy. "Do you care nothing for your father's health?"

"Maybe we wouldn't have to if you took your medicine!" Peter chimed in thinking it would help. It didn't, instead Mr. Panford got angrier.

"Hush boy. James, you are the oldest, you must guide Peter." Panford said shaking his head his wife rubbing his shoulder. "You show no responsibility or sense of duty. Your unstructured, uncivil, and bring shame to this family."

"Father," James began. But he was cut off by their fathers hand.

"Go to your rooms and pack, you leave in the morning," he said turning away so only his black hair was showing. What James had inherited from him. Peter took more after their mothers auburn hair.

"To where?" Peter asked fearful of the answer.

"I am sending you on a voyage on a ship. You'll learn to duel, have good form, and fine manners. When you get back you'll both have finally grown up," he turned on James. "You especially. Now go!"

James ran off Peter traipsing behind him. Peter found him outside their window sitting on a tree branch, his skin glowing. Peter grabbed his pan pipe and started playing a tune.

"You know it could be worse. He could be splitting us up," Peter said walking along the window sill keeping steady.

"I'm surprised he hasn't," James said.

"Come on Hook, it'll be fun. You and me, the open sea and Neverland in our sight!" Peter said using his brother's nickname and the place they made up for games. Hook just sat their, brooding.

"Well, if we're to leave, I should like to get something first. Enjoy your brooding," Peter said grabbing his small bag of money and dashed out of the house. He laughed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ship was huge, James observed. It had a mast that could easily match up to the height of his home. The hull of the ship was nearly the size of Eton college. He chuckled, thinking of his father's wish for he and Peter to go there. He took out something from his pocket. It was the new watch Peter had bought him. It was simple, shining gold with a plain chain, but James had always wanted one, it made him look grown up. When he had said that to Peter, he huffed saying he would never grow up. Peter would have to learn, he was fourteen now after all. It was half past nine now, they should board the ship now.

"Peter," James called to him. He jumped from the top of the booth he was on and, grabbing two apples, ran from the shouting man. "What are you-"

"Breakfast Hook, come one we got a boat to catch," he shouted tossing James an apple. James picked up their bags and ran to the ship. Peter decided to take an alternate route. Biting down on the apple, keeping it steady in his mouth, Peter ran and leapt off the dock. Almost as if he was flying. He grabbed onto the anchor rope and began climbing. James reached the deck after him.

"Hold your applause, please gentlemen. I have time to sign all autographs," Peter said bowing to the grumbling crewmen.

"Get below decks with the other rats and stop waiting-" one of the burlier gents growled. He was muscular, with a shaven face, apparently half bald, black hair, eyebrows, and sideburns, yellow cap, red T-shirt with torn short sleeves, gray pants, brown belt with gold buckle, and barefoot. He was interrupted by another voice.

"Wibbles. These are our new crew mates. I don't think the captain would care to here your tone. Get back to work," the voice belonged to a fat man with a wispy white beard and round glasses. He wore a red cap and walked very fast in a dancing way. "Ello there, I'm Smee, the only reason this ship runs right. Come on. I'll show you around."

James and Peter shook his hand and followed eagerly as he showed them the living quarters, kitchen, captain's quarters, storage, weapons, and told them the name of the ship. The Jolly Roger. He also told them about the crew "Starkey is First mate on the Jolly Roger. He is also called "Gentleman Starkey" because of his impeccable manners. He used to be an usher in a public school and is still dainty in his ways of killing. Ed Teynte, the Jukes Used to be on the Walrus under Flint, and is heavily tattooed. Cecco, a very handsome man of Italian descent. He was said to have cut his name in letters of blood on the back of the governor of the prison at . There's Noodler. Not much is known about him, except for the fact that his hands are fixed on backwards. Skylights (Morgan's Skylights). William Slank. Alf Mason, a man so ugly his own mother sold him for a bottle of Muscat. Little Richard: A huge giant of a man who is very handy with a Mullins, a superstitious and an American who hailed from Brooklyn and was something of a father figure to Billy Jukes. George Scourie and Charles Turely. Foggerty, he is an Alsatian. Then there's Captain Elizabeth Bonny."

The boys looked more shocked at the last sentence than they had hearing of the other tales. "The Captain's a woman?" Peter sounded in anguish. He hated girls. They only got in the way and couldn't hold their own in a fight.

"Aye," a woman said walking up to them. She wore skin tight black leather pants, knee high boots with knives on the heels, a white cotton shirt and a purple and gold waist cost. She had raven black hair that was held out of her eyes with a blood red bandana. To top it off she had a black hat on, simple. "And who might these gentlemen be."

"I am James Bartholomew Panford. This is my Brother Peter," James said introducing them. He shook her hand. It was soft yet firm.

"How old are you boys?" She asked. She didn't look over twenty four herself.

"I am sixteen, he is fourteen." James said making himself look more mature.

"Good. Show them to their quarters. Let them unpack and go help Cookson with dinner," she said strutting away.

"Aye cap'n." Smee saluted. He led the boys to the quarters and let them be.

"I think I'm going to like it here," James said claiming the lower bunk.

"She's too old for you," Peter said ripping off the suit he had been wearing and slipping into slacks and a cotton shirt.

"What?" James said changing into an outfit nearly identical to the captain, except his long black hair was tied in a ponytail and his waist coat was scarlet.

"The captain."

"Don't act like a child Peter," James chuckled deciding to slip their bags under the bunk.

"Uh, we are children," Peter said plopping onto his bed pulling out his pan pipes.

"Come on," James said leaving the matter alone "we have a job to do."

Peter continued playing his pipes as they walked to the kitchen earning looks from the crew. James took out his watch and nodded, the ship will be leaving dock now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cookson was fat. There was no other way to put it. The man had a gut bigger than a large barrel. His white shirt and pants were stained with various food and drink. Because of his weight, the ship would turn to much to one side so he had to stay in the center at all times. The kitchen had been designed so he could be in the center of the room with the stove and equipment circled him. Peter found that by help Cookson she meant wait until dinner was ready and serve it to the crew in the dining quarters.

Cookson didn't speak, he only grunted, Smee told them when they ran into him that Cookson can't write and lost his tongue years ago. James had left to set the table for dinner, leaving Peter to wait for the food to be ready. There were other boys of course, though Peter did not wish to socialize. There was Nibs, who kept to himself waiting for dinner to be prepared, The Twins, who Peter thought he heard the names Marmaduke and Binky, who just ran around being chased by Cubby, a fat boy who seemed to like violence. Slightly seemed to conceited for Peter's taste so he decided to talk to Tootles. Tootles was as old as Peter and had the same hair color. He wore a scarlet waist cost that looked far too big for him and covered most of his body.

"Hi," Peter said, the sound of Cookson chopping vegetables in the background.

"Hey," he shook Peter's hand temporarily standing straight before leaning against the wall again.

"Why are you here?" Peter asked as the ship hit a lurch, the waves were getting worse.

"Better than living on the streets," he said shrugging. Looking out the porthole, Peter saw stars in the sky, strange. He didn't remember it getting dark out.

"My parents sent me, trying to get me to grow up."

"Growing up is overrated," Tootles said as a whistle sounded. Cookson put twenty two plates out and grunted.

James came back in and grabbed two plates leaving again. The other boys grabbed two each, except for Cubby who carried five. Once all the seats were set, the crew stormed in plopping themselves down in their seats. The captain strutted in and took a seat at the head of the table she waved at James to take a seat next to her. Peter sat next to Tootles and Smee at the opposite end of the table. Peter did not notice what he was eating or what the conversation was, for he was all to busy watching his brother. The whole meal, he and the captain were laughing and talking, when the wine was brought out, James was given a large glass to match the Captain's. Peter did not understand.

Once dinner had ended, he went to his quarters and, so exhausted from the day, barely noticed his brother's absence. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep, dreaming of flying, as the ship took a great flight of its own.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so in this chapter there is a reference to sex. Now, don't get me wrong, no smut. Just forewarning. Besides there's an orgy in the original book so...lol anyways here ya go.**

Chapter 4

Being a ship is bad enough. People yank at the ropes THEY forcefully tied to you, then they stomp all over you like they own you. The Jolly Roger's life as a ship was worse than most, and it started that night.

As she was swaying between the waves a sleeping boy floated from below deck. The Peter boy, he believed. Though she could not be sure... all humans looked alike to her. Of course she couldn't let the boy get lost, so she hoisted her anchor and flew after the boy.

She knew not how long they were flying until they reached space. And after that she did not know how long it took until they reached land again. The boy finally descended onto the ship and the ship landed in the ocean. Sailing towards the land ahead.

***  
James awoke with a jolt. His head hurt so much, it took him a minute to realize he was not in his living quarter. The room was far larger, more sheets were on the bed, and it smelled like a woman's perfume like his mother wore on special occasions. He felt something warm on his bare chest. He looked to see a head covered by a mop of raven black hair. Gently, he brushed the hair away to see the Captain. He was so shocked he let his hand drop gently tapping her face. He pulled it away as she stirred.

"Good morning," she said burrowing her face in his chest "sleep well?"

"Yeah," he said unknowingly stroking her head.

"Have you ever done that before?" She asked. James had a realization as to what went on. He hadn't thought of it before.

"No," he said. "I can't even remember it I was drunk."

"I might have to get you drunk more often," she chuckled. James chuckled as well until both were laughing.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Starkey called "Captain, pardon me. Are you decent?"

"Come in," she said changing her position so she saw the door.

Starkey opened the door and gasped "terribly sorry, but..."

"What is it?" Bonny asked.

"We've reached land."

"How?" She said sitting up, holding a sheet to her body.

"I don't know. But the Peter lad might have something to do with it."

"Peter," James now sat up alarmed. "Is he alright?"

"Fine, but he's floating..."


End file.
